


Monsters & Mana: ONLINE Player's Guide

by LusciaKoushiro



Series: Status: ONLINE [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: A one stop shop for references to character in game names/screen names, classes, in game terms, etc for Monsters & Mana ONLINE.
Series: Status: ONLINE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354750
Kudos: 2





	Monsters & Mana: ONLINE Player's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely skipable and not needed to completely understand the story. It's just a helpful little reference guide to assist readers in keeping all characters and their classes straight. With that said there are "spoilers" as it does list off reveals from chapter 8. Everything here should be up to date till the end of Monsters & Mana ONLINE. Though not much will change, I will make an updated/separate version when the next part in the series has begun.

Hi everyone,

It's been requested that I make some kind of author's note displaying the characters in game names as well as screen names and you know what? That's actually a really good idea. So here is a one stop shop to see who is who as well as a reminder of what class and race they play. And since this is also a nod to my time on both Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XIV I will note the Final Fantasy references so you kinda know where I am coming from if you want to look up what the classes are from the actual MMO.

I think it goes without saying, but, I am only going to list the VLD cast as they are the main focus. However as a side note; Luscia, Tia and Utile are based on myself, my husband and a friend's character from FFXI/FFXIV. All other characters in game or in Twitch chat are just random names I came up with.

**Character**

| 

**In Game Name**

| 

**Twitch Screen Name**

| 

**Main Class**

| 

**Race**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Shiro

| 

Jiro

| 

JiroShirogane

| 

Paladin

| 

Human  
  
Keith

| 

Yorak

| 

RedLion04

| 

Ninja

| 

Galra  
  
Allura

| 

Valayun

| 

GalaxyGoddess

| 

Archer

| 

Altean  
  
Lotor

| 

Kildov

| 

ForgottenPrince

| 

Alchemist

| 

Altean  
  
Matt

| 

?

| 

BoyGenius

| 

?

| 

?  
  
Pidge

| 

Meklavar

| 

BirdHax

| 

Fighter

| 

Dwarf  
  
Lance

| 

Pike

| 

SharpShooter003

| 

Ninja

| 

Galra  
  
Hunk

| 

Block

| 

ChoppingBlock

| 

Wizard

| 

Human  
  
Romelle

| 

Selonna

| 

AzuraDragon

| 

Dragon Knight

| 

Altean  
  
Regris

| 

Ran'ka

| 

?

| 

Monk

| 

Galra  
  
**?= Has not been decided or not revealed in this installment of the series.

In the terms of classes or jobs in the case of the Final Fantasy series, there isn't much difference right now, but there are some, so here are the equivalence;

Archer = Bard  
Cleric = White Mage  
Alchemist = Scholar  
Fighter = Warrior  
Wizard = Black Mage  
Dragon Knight = Dragoon (**Which also if I recall correctly, Dragon Knight is the Japanese name for Dragoon**)

And as mentioned in chapter 8 there will be three new classes being added which followed the release of FFXIV's Heavensward;

Champion = Dark Knight  
Prophet = Astrologian  
Gadgeteer = Machinist

Unlike Heavensward though, the race being introduced is akin to the Viera instead of the Au'ra. The reason behind this is because I already made Tyflings available (which is what Tia is) and that's the equivalent to them. But here is a list of the equivalent races;

Altean = Elves  
Galra = Mithra/Miqo'te (with a little Hrothgar/Roegadyn for larger builds)  
Halfling = TaruTaru/Lalafel

Tyfling = Au'ra  
Lago = Viera  
  


At the beginning of each chapter I had been making a note of the in game chat so you know what was being typed in and since this is a one stop shop here is;

_Party chat-  
_(Yorak)

_Whisper-  
_Player recieving: Yorak>>  
Player replying: Yorak<<

_Guild Chat-  
_< Yorak >

And here is a key for some of the in game lingo just in case something gets lost in translation.

Gil- GAC  
FATE- Conflicts  
Primal- Rift Fiend  
Duty Finder- Mission Recruiter  
Party Finder- Group Finder  
Retainer- Vassal  
Limit Break- Last Resort  
/Tell- Whisper  
Extreme- Nightmare

I hope this has helped and makes reading a little smoother. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
